Dbgtz The Mystic Z Water
by adam54
Summary: It's been three years since Goku vanished from the earth. Gohan is having a mid-life crisis about becoming a scholar instead of a fighter like his father and friends. He's blaming himself for everything that went wrong. Gohan finds himself in a life or de


First of 3 sagas I wrote a few years ago.  
  
Chapter 1 peace at last?  
  
Three years have passed since Goku vanished with the dragon balls the earth has been at peace. Our story begins in the office of a familiar scholar named Gohan.  
  
"Sir you wife is here should I let her in?"  
  
"Yes thank you" Gohan replied  
  
Videl walks into the room and says "Another late night?"  
  
Gohan replies with only a depressed facial expression  
  
"What's wrong are you still regretting becoming a brilliant scholar and having a beautiful teenaged daughter and a wife that loves you."  
  
"Its just that I could of helped dad if I was stronger, then he wouldn't of had to leave I never wanted to be a scholar I wanted to be a fighter I would always want to go out with dad and train but mom always made me hit the books. If I were stronger Piccolo would still be here and so would the Dragon Balls." Gohan explained  
  
"Don't blame yourself its not your fault. You have helped them out a lot! You even saved the world at the age of 11 against Cell."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." sighed Gohan.  
  
"I better get going knowing Pan she is having a party and I doubt Chi-chi would approve" Just as Videl left the office she said "Gohan no matter what you decide I am always here for you, and I will always love you."  
  
Gohan said in a weak tone "Thanks, I love you." Just as the door closed.  
  
As Videl was walking down the street, a familiar long-haired shadow with a lengthy tail followed her. She began to walk a little bit faster. Then as the shadow reaped above her Videl began to run with all her might. As the shadow was gaining on her she flew up into the sky at a ferociously fast pace. She flew through a tunnel and near the end a shattering scream was heard throughout the land but nobody came out of the tunnel, only blackness descended from the tunnel in a sense of evil. Chapter 2 Down with the prince  
  
Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta opened the door into a large destroyed living room Vegeta yelled "Bulma! Bulma! Woman look at this mess!"  
  
A deep worry filled Vegeta's soul as he saw his house torn apart he ran into trunks room and said "Where is your mother!"  
  
Trunks replied "Umm I don't know, I thought she was with you?"  
  
Vegeta left in rage and blasted his bedroom door open where he saw a piece of paper that in Saiyan writing said, "DOWN WITH THE PRINCE!"  
  
On a dark planet with a red color filling the night sky a battle merges between KaioShin and a large mysterious dark figure. The figure throws a speedy earth shattering punch that levels KaioShin into the ground as he separates in two; Kibito and KaioShin. Chapter 3 Chaos Brewing  
  
Back in the 342 Mountain area Gohan opened the door to his large house "Gee I sure am hungry, time for a little munch attack" he said aloud to himself. He walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge only to find it empty. "That's strange they sure must of been hungry. Oh well better go make sure Pan is in bed, she has got very important high school exams coming up."  
  
He walked down a pair of stairs through a long narrow hall he heard a noise coming from Pans room he opened the door to find his daughter wrapped in a rope of dark energy with a note on it saying "BRING US KAKOROT, and we will give you back your Mother, Friend and Wife"  
  
Gohan destroyed the energy and shouted in a panicked voice "WHO DID THIS?"  
  
"A large strong bald man with a tail." Pan replied shaking in terror.  
  
Gohan hugged his daughter and said "Everything is going to be fine." and then murmured to himself "I hope"  
  
As the chaotic night continues, we see a pink plump Majin Buu battling for his life, while being seismically slammed through endless mountains. Chapter 4 The Shadow Realm  
  
Early the next day Gohan awoke from a seemingly sleepless night to find an angered Vegeta pounding on the front door. Gohan crept down the stairs and let Vegeta in. Without letting Gohan say a word Vegeta yelled at him "Where is your wife and Kakkorat's wife!"  
  
"There..." Gohan started to say.  
  
"Missing! So is mine!" Vegeta shouted. "Take a look at this boy!" as he forced a note against Gohans chest. Gohan put on his glasses and read the note Vegeta handed him. The note exclaimed "DOWN WITH THE PRINCE!" in sloppy Saiyan writing.  
  
"This is not looking good at all, I will go call Krillin and he will bring the rest." Gohan said in a serious tone. "Hello, Krillin... this is Gohan we have a serious problem! Bring the gang over."  
  
"Okay great! A barbecue! I'll bring the hamburgers. I better go put on my pants!" Krillin said anxiously  
  
"No Krillin, this is serious." Gohan explained.  
  
Minutes later the gang arrived at Gohans house as Krillin rang the doorbell repeatedly. Yamcha enters the room followed by the rest and shouted "This better be good! I was in the middle of a date!"  
  
"You weakling! We don't have time to hear about your women problems!." yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Gee Vegeta are those hemorrhoids bothering you again?" joked Krillin  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Vegeta in response to Krillin.  
  
"Guys, Guys come on lets get down to business" Gohan said as he stepped between the two.  
  
"This is King Kai, can you hear me?" a voice coming from nowhere said. "There is a major disturbance in the universe. In a planet of shadows, there is a planet just like earth. Only the people who inhabit it are evil. There is another major difference, the Dragon Balls are still there and they grant evil wishes. A Saiyan named Torra has wished for the planet Vegeta and all its people to come back to life, but since the Dragon Balls are in the shadow realm the wish brought back the Saiyan in an evil destructive form. Beware these creatures are super strong, they will be like no foes you have ever fought before. They have kidnapped your mother and wife." King Kai explained "I will send Piccolo to meet you at the gates of the shadow realm. Located inside of Dende Lookout. Good luck you will need it." The voice said as it faded away.  
  
"Gee" Krillin said "A big confidence booster! Good luck your gonna need it! Who says that anymore. You know when I was a boy"  
  
"Pipe Down!" An angered Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Uh, uh sorry Vegeta." mumbled Krillin.  
  
"Can I come to?" Pan asked as she stepped out from under the staircase "I heard the whole thing I was right there"  
  
"No, this is way to dangerous. You stay here." Gohan answered as he stepped out the door.  
  
The gang flew away unaware of the dangers ahead and that Pan was following their trail. Chapter 5 Enter The Shadow Realm  
  
They flew at light speed through the sky until they reached Dende's Lookout. The team arrived after a short journey, upon arriving Krillin flew down to Korrin's tower to get some Senzu Beans. Unaware of Pan following them Gohan started to say to Dende "We need to...", "Don't worry I know, follow me" Dende nervously said cutting Gohan off. They walked down a narrow hall to get to arrive at a large gate-like door. The door opened on it's own.  
  
"This is it if you're not ready then stay here" Gohan said. "Wait for me! Wait for me!" Yelled Krillin running down the hall. As Gohan went in Krillin said "Wait I don't know about this!" Everyone was already in so Krillin said to himself "Not again dragged into another life or death adventure!" As the door shut behind him. Gohan lead the way at full speed until he saw a large green Namek named Piccolo.  
  
"It's nice to see you again" said a joyous Gohan.  
  
"I know it's nice to see you to, but there is no time to get re- acquainted." Piccolo replied.  
  
They ventured through the seemingly endless Shadow Realm black as outer- space. As they flew they could see a smidge of light that looked like a planet. The gang landed just above a swamp like lagoon.  
  
"We are to fly onto that planet from here, are you all ready?" Piccolo asked  
  
"Well....." Krillin started.  
  
"Yes we are! Lets just go!" Interrupted Vegeta  
  
"But... Uh, oh well." Krillin murmured.  
  
The gang started to try to fly away, but something was terribly wrong. They were being pulled under by some type of lagoon creature who had a firm grip on their ankles! After the group had struggled for a few seconds, Vegeta tried blasting with all his might at the lagoon creature but it was no use. As a short Chiaotzu was almost pulled completely under, Tien yelled "Solar Flare!" The creature lost grip of their ankles as his eyes were stinging from the Solar Flare. Chapter 6 Destruction  
  
They flew onto the planet avoiding what was a potential disaster. They could see a large temple ahead just behind the mountains. The gang flew through the blood red sky, it wasn't long until they could hear large stomps on the ground. The stomps were so loud, that the mountains around started to crumble. Out of nowhere a giant hand smacked Yam Cha into the mountains and out of commission. Standing in front of them were around 30 golden oversized, transformed Sayian apes.  
  
The brother of Goku: Radditz, along with Vegeta's former companion: Nappa, also stood in front of them. The lengthy battle began with Gohan knocking Nappa right in the face with a powerful left hook. Radditz hit Gohan from behind and the rest of the team joined in and started to fight the giant apes to keep them from interfering with Vegeta and Gohans fight with Nappa and Radditts. Chiaotzu was about to be stepped on, then Tein pushed him out of the way only to get his own backbone crushed by the ape. His sacrifice would turn to be in vein when Chiaotzu was clobbered by one of the apes. It wasn't very long until Krillin, Trunks and Goten were outnumbered and overpowered. Now it was left up to only Gohan and Vegeta to fend off the angry mob. It appeared that Gohan and Vegeta had gained the upper hand, until King Vegeta came to the battle field.  
  
"Father? Is that really you?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Yes son, we are together at last." Responded King Vegeta. As Vegeta's back was turned King Vegeta knocked him out from behind. Radditz then hit a shocked Gohan over the mountains.  
  
"Should we finish them?" Nappa asked.  
  
"No." Answered King Vegeta "Leave them to die!" Chapter 7 THE MYSTIC Z WATER  
  
After watching the whole battle unfold and seeing the Saiyans leave, Pan came out from a giant rock and took all the Z Fighters into a nearby cave. She then started to search for her father but he was nowhere to be found. Gohan was slowly dying behind a mountain, KaioShin and Kibito found him and brought him back to their holy atmosphere. On their planet Gohan regained his health and was told by KaioShin about the Mystic Z Water. The legend says that if someone pure of heart drank that water, it would give him unbeatable power. But, the fountain is in the Shadow Realm inside of the once demon king Deborah's castle. The chances of getting in are as slim as beating the Saiyans by yourself. KaioShin and Kibito teleported Gohan back to the Shadow Realm where he began his quest to find the Mystic Z Water.  
  
Meanwhile Pan was aiding the injured fighters in the small dark gloomy cave. Gohan entered the Forest of Illusions, he traveled forward only to find himself going around in circles passing the same thing over and over again. He could hear a laughing noise but thought he was just imagining it, until a tree branch grabbed him by the waist and said "You're not going to get through the Forest of Illusions alive! Muwahahahah." Gohan struggled with all of his might but could not manage to squeeze out of the crushing grip. So he used an explosive back elbow to knock the tree right out of the ground. Gohan blasted a passage through the trees, he finally emerged from the Forest of Illusion to see the demons castle on top of a colossal mountain behind a gigantic lake of blood.  
  
Chapter 8 Dabura's Castle  
  
Gohan flew across the gruesome lake of blood and decided to climb up the mountain so he would not be spotted. He climbed up the steep, rugged icy mountain to reach the top where the once demon kings castle stands. He could see some sort of flesh eating creature in the moat that surrounded the castle. He spotted an open window near the top and flew up. "That's easy enough" he said to himself. Then he turned around and found himself in a hall of doors. "I take that back!" he said to himself quietly. He heard somebody coming so he jumped into the very first door he could find, the room he was standing in seemed to be a gigantic dining room. He saw what looked like giant bloody carcasses laying on each plate on the mammoth table.  
  
"Praise the new Demon King Devilior" shouted a voice echoing throughout the room. Gohan masked his energy and hid under the table as the door opened. A large red creature with long horns and dark eyes entered the room, followed by a stream full of other strange demon like creatures. The new King sat at the head of the table while the other sat on the side. He razed his glass filled with blood and said "Let us feast well tonight, like the Saiyans will on those earthlings!" The rest of the creatures burst out laughing. A demon with glasses sitting beside the leader said happily "Yes sire! You are the King of all demons. And soon the Demons and Saiyans will join together to rule the universe!"  
  
Sniff... Sniff "I smell the stench of a pure hearted man!" the King snarled. Then he rose out of his chair and slams the table in half, leaving Gohan with no place to hide and surrounded by a room full of Demons. "Take him to the dungeon and prepare him for combat, this earthling will die!" Growled the King. Gohan was pushed through the hall and through one of the doors that led to a long dark passage. He was then thrown in a cell surrounded with bars of energy. Moments later a demon like creature said "Come this way and open the cell, you are to fight against the Demon King prepare to die earthling!" The creature kept pushing Gohan and shoving Gohan into a stadium. And there it was a fountain of water, that was it! Gohan knew it that was what he is searching for. "You will have to get by me first!" Yelled the King as he appeared in front of him. Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan level and charged at him. He went for a punch but missed, and was then clobbered with a thunderous punch from nowhere!  
  
"Man this guy is strong!" Thought a worried Gohan. Gohan knew that he must get to the water if he ever expected to beat the mighty Demon King. He charged head on with a plan to get to the water. He used the after image trick to get right by the Demon King and right to the fountain containing the Mystic Z Water. He took a handful of water and was three inches away from his mouth when he was elbowed at the back of his neck by the Demon King. Gohan fell to the ground spilling most of the water. The Demon King stood on Gohan's back and started to break his bones. Gohan still had water in his hands just a drop, if only he could get it to his mouth. In a desperate attempt to get the water to his mouth he swung his hand closer.  
  
"What's this? I don't think so!" The Demon King said laughing. He put one foot on Gohan's wrist causing him to lose his last drop of hope. As Gohan was about to black out from the intense pain he heard, "Masenko-ha!"  
  
"What's this? NOOO!" Screamed the Demon King in horror as a giant ball of energy flying towards him out of the sky. A battered Piccolo flew to the ground and said "Gohan! Are you alright?"  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan replied "But how, you were a battered wreck last time I saw you."  
  
"When the Saiyans left us all to die, your daughter saved all of our lives by taking us to a cave, and fed us some of Krillin's Senzu Beans.  
  
Piccolo put his hand in the fountain and turned to Gohan "Here drink this, it will do you good." Gohan drank the Mystic Z Water and got up off of the ground like the bone shattering battle had never even occurred. "This is amazing! I can't believe it! I can feel the power running through my veins! Now to put a stop to those Saiyans!"  
  
Chapter 9 A Hero Will Save Us  
  
Back in the cave, the gang couldn't wait any longer for Piccolo to return. So they decided to race off to the temple to rescue Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl even though deep in their hearts they knew they were no match. As they were near the entrance to the temple, Radditz, Nappa and a group of Saiyan Apes mat them. The battle was just about to begin when everybody stopped all of the sudden in the middle. "Wha.. wha... whats that power?" Yamcha stuttered.  
  
"Its coming right for us! Is it good or is it evil?" Gohan followed by Piccolo arrived at the battle scene.  
  
"Gohan! Gohan? But how is that possible!" Asked Vegeta in amazement  
  
"You guys go inside and get the girls. And I will take care of them!" Gohan said with confidence.  
  
"Hahaha" Laughed Nappa "Tell me you did not just say, that you will take care of us. That a hoot!" Finished Nappa as all the Saiyans laughed. With everybody looking on in sheer amazement Nappa fell to the ground with an earth shaking thud, but it didn't look like anyone had even touched him! Except Gohan was standing right where Nappa was.  
  
"How is he THAT fast, I couldn't even sense it?", A shocked Tien asked.  
  
"What are you guys waiting for? Go save the girls!" Gohan shouted to the gang. Gohan took out the whole army, as Goten and Trunks went inside of the temple to retrieve the girls. As Gohan was explaining to the gang how he got so strong a giant blast from behind sent Gohan to the ground.  
  
It was Bardock! Gohan was on the ground about to be finished when "Kame- hame-ha!" was yelled by Goku.  
  
"Dad is it really you?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Yes son take a Senzu Bean"  
  
"Its not over yet! Hahaha!" Yelled King Vegeta, when a blast from nowhere sent him to another dimension.  
  
To everybody's surprise a man named Trunks standing by his Time Machine was there. Next On Dragon Ball GTZ What does Trunks want? This doesn't look good! 


End file.
